1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floppy disc structure which includes a magnetic disc which is disposed in a rectangular, preferably square, casing and which is suitable for automatic loading into a floppy disc drive unit by means of a gripping arrangement that grasps the casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A floppy disc is usually constiuted by a flexible magnetic disc that is disposed, rotatably, in a square casing.
A drive unit for floppy discs have been proposed in which the floppy disc is loaded automatically. The floppy disc drive unit has a gripping arrangement that grasps the casing of the floppy disc outside of the area in which the magnetic disc rotates and draws the same into the floppy disc unit through the utilization of a motor. The gripping arrangement can be provided with spring gripping elements having internal faces which are covered with felt. For loading, the floppy disc is partially inserted in the floppy disc drive unit and the gripping elements grasp the floppy disc, advantageously at the corners of the inserted portion of the structure.
However, there is a risk that the casing will be compressed when the floppy disc structure is grasped, such that the ability of the magnetic disc to rotate in the casing with at least possible friction is impaired.